


Half of Me Has Disappeared

by somedayisours



Series: The Shame, Always Comes at the Worst Time [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Infidelity, Episode Related, Gen, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, It’s just Karen’s thoughts when she sees Ted and Holly, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: “She leaves the house anyways.” Karen, infidelity.





	Half of Me Has Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Daddy Issues” by The Neighbourhood.

It's not the sight of Ted that gets her thinking maybe this was a mistake. Well, not him alone. It's him and Holly curled up together with the TV still blaring, it's Mike out wherever he's gone, and it's Nancy just living her life as an adult.

Who's Karen kidding, of course it's a mistake. She's being selfish and petty and—

She leaves the house anyways. 

She doesn't make it off the front step before turning back.


End file.
